Family Feud/Sets
These are pictures & artworks of the many sets of Family Feud over the years. Dawson Era Family Feud Pilot Set 1.jpg|1975 Pilot era. familyfeud.jpg|1976 series era. set_of___family_feud___by_gsreviewer-d5di2ye.jpg|A 3D rendering of the 1976 Dawson era. family-feud-3.jpg|Video game remodel of the 1976 Dawson era. Family Feud Set 1976-1985.jpg|recreation of the 1976 Dawson era. vlcsnap-00576.png 3.jpg|1976-85 Dawson era Survey Board. Combs era 1988 Family Feud set.png|recreation of the 1988 Combs era. CombsSurveyBoard.jpg|1988-94 Combs Era Survey Board. Ray_Combs.jpg|1988 Combs era set. Family-Feud.gif family-feud-5 (1).jpg|Video game remodel of the 1992 Combs Bullseye era. 7127094749 c41edbfa8f.jpg FFBullseye.jpg PhpThumb_generated_thumbnailjpg.jpg set1.jpg set2.jpg set3.jpg set4.jpg set5.jpg set6.jpg Opryland05.jpg|On the road in Opryland in 1993. The shape of things to come for Dawson's return in 1994. Family-Feud-TV-1988-movie-props.jpg Images (1).jpg Dawson (2.0) Era 3D remodel of the 1994 Dawson set..png|3D remodel of the 1994 Dawson (2.0) era. Dawson94BoardLogo.jpg|1994-95 Dawson (2.0) era Survey Board. FF94 Face-off.jpg deleonfeudset.jpg 13_feud94_setshot.jpg|This is what studio audience members saw; home audience members saw computerized graphics. Anderson Era 640px-Family_Feud_1999_Set.jpg|3D remodel of the 1999 Anderson era. (NOTE: The plexiglass Family Feud logo floor didn't come until 2001.) feud_penningtonfrench.jpg|1999 Anderson era set. Family Feud Set 1999-2002 #2.JPG|The show's title is now on the floor since 2001. family-feud-4.jpg|Video game remodel of the 2001 Anderson era. Family Feud Set 1999-2002 with Pink Lights.JPG|Remodel of the 1999-2002 Set with pink lights. 2112314483_75b6880312_z.jpg|A side shot of the set. Notice this is from a Muppets episode, so there are extenders on the faceoff podium. Family Feud Set 1999-2002 with TV screens removed.JPG|Same remodel of the 1999-2002 Set with the TV screens removed. ffeud02_fastmoney-0001.JPG|1999-2002 Anderson era Fast Money board. Karn era 2002feud001.jpg 2002feud002.jpg 2002feud003.jpg 2002feud004.jpg 2002feud008.jpg|Here's what the board looks like. Can you guess the question that fits these answers? 2002feud009.jpg 2002feud007.jpg Family Feud 2002 set.png|3D remodel of the 2002 Karn era. Family Feud 2004 Set.jpg|3D remodel of the 2004 Karn era. (NOTE:the lighting structures changes color. as a test for the next set. ebay_family_feud.jpg|2005 Karn era. 2005 Family Feud set.jpg|Video game rendering of a game in progress. Foto Family Feud.jpg|video game rendered shot from Karn's 2005 era. Family Feud 2005 Set.jpg|3D remodel of the 2005 Karn era. ignore the teachers & students in this pic. O'Hurley/Roker/Harvey era feud O'Hurley.jpg|2006 O'Hurley era. (NOTE: Not only is the studio audience in the front but their also in the back as well.) 225957172 3df6382675 o.jpg 225957175 abf0951cb2 o.jpg 225957180 19f91cb508 o.jpg 2084976555 84af741a49 b.jpg 2085764566 978942654b b.jpg 5527277109 b06292f007 b.jpg famfued_92-kardash-blog.jpg famfued_95-mamohn-blog.jpg MV5BMTY4MDQyNTA0NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNTMzNzY3MQ@@._V1_SX214_.jpg Roker_Fast_Money.png familyfeud-574x459-custom1.jpg|2008 Roker/O'Hurley era. 08-11.jpg|Modern day classic Face-off podium (resembling the Dawson/Combs era) 3430511086 683ba110e0.jpg 3429698345 20c2e21871.jpg 3430511058 beaa3a62dc.jpg 2008 set.png|Video game remodel of the 2008 Roker/O'Hurley era (NOTE:the actual show also had studio audiences in the front and back also.) Family Feud Set 2006-2010 John O'Hurley Era.jpg|Another look at the 2006-2010 Recreation Set from up high. 2010 original.png|2010 Harvey era. The-Feud_0154.jpg The-Feud_0062.jpg upside down set.jpg 2012 updated.png|2012 HD Harvey era. 6a00e54ee7b64288330133f4d2e9cc970b-800wi.jpg 6a00e54ee7b6428833013487f2c436970c-800wi.jpg 6a00e54ee7b64288330133f4d2f2e1970b-800wi.jpg IMG_0019.JPG IMG_0020.JPG Harvey set.jpg feud.jpg 1_4_Danielle1.jpg 525.jpg|Survey Board & Face-Off podium from the Harvey Era. 308654.jpg|Another shot of the Harvey era survey board, face-off & family podiums. Fast Money Setups Fast Money Setup from 1999-2002.png|Used in the Anderson Era from 1999-2002. Fast Money Setup from 2002-2003.png|This was probably used in the Karn era from 2002-2003. Fast Money Setup from 2003-2004.png|Same setup except it has orange around the fast money setup. Used from 2003-2005. Fast Money Setup from 2005.png|This setup was used from 2005. Fast Money Setup from 2005-2006.png|Here the fast money setup gets a brown background to replace the blue background. Used from 2005-2006. Fast Money Setup from 2006.png|Used in the O'Hurley era. The fast money setup is blue. Fast Money Setup from 2006-2007.png|Here is an updated fast money setup used from 2006-2007. Fast Money Setup from 2007-2008.png|This was the fast money setup used from the 2007-2008 season. Fast Money Setup from 2008-2010.png|The show's logo gets removed when this fast money setup was introduced from 2008-2010. Fast Money Setup from 2010-2011.png|The show's logo returns and the font style changes too. This fast money setup was used from 2010-2012. Fast Money Setup from 2012-2013.png|The show's logo disappears again when this fast money setup was introduced since 2012. Fast Money Winning Graphics 1990-1991 Winning Graphic-1.png|The winning graphic used in the daytime Family Feud. The colors of red, orange and yellow sweep through rapidly. 1990-1991 Winning Graphic-2.png|Same winning graphic animation but this was used on the night time Family Feud. 1991-1992 Winning Graphic-2.png|The winning graphic seen here stays in place while sparks of light sweep through. Used from 1991-1992. 1992-1993 Winning Graphic-2.png|From the 1992-1993 season, same animating sequence. 1993-1994 Winning Graphic-2.png|Same animating sequence but this was when Price is Right donated $7,000 for their charity. Category:Family Feud Category:Images